


A Little While

by glasswrks



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** May 22nd, 2000  
>  **Rating:** ‘T’  
>  **Couple:** Willow/Buffy.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with “Buffy The Vampire Slayer”. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and can not be used without expressed permission first.  
>  Author’s Note: This hasn’t been beta read, so, any mistakes are mine and mine alone. As you can see this is one of my OLDER stories. I hope you like it. It is a short one.

* * *

She felt a kiss on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes and a smile eased its way onto her face.

“Hi...” she whispered.

“Hi. I didn’t mean to wake you.” she heard

“Oh... no. I think I like being woken up that way.” she said.

“Well... then consider it the ‘Official Way To Wake Up Willow Rosenberg Method.’”

“I like the sound of that,” Willow replied as she sat up. “How long have you been up?” she asked.

“Not long. I... ah... I like watching you sleep.”

“Honest?”

“Yeah. There’s just something about it... it calms me,” Buffy shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it. It’s soothing I guess.”

“Wow. Who knew? Certainly not me.”

“So... do you have plans for today?”

“I thought I’d spend them with you. Unless you’ve got some badies to take care of, then of course that’s more important than being with me.”

“Will,” Buffy said, reaching out and caressing her cheek. “Nothing is more important than you are. Nothing.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Willow’s lips, feeling the connection to the other woman slide into place once more.

“Umm... would you do that again?” Willow asked shyly. They were still so new to their relationship, neither one sure what to do, or not to do.

“You never have to ask me to do it again.” Buffy replied as she brought her lips once more towards Willow’s, Buffy felt Willow’s arms wrap themselves around her, bringing her closer as the kiss continued.

After losing themselves, they finally broke the kiss, but not without brushing their lips against each other, trying to stay together. Touching foreheads, they both attempted to get their breathing under control, before moving apart.

“Wow.”

“That’s a great word,” Willow said, holding on to Buffy’s hand. “Buffy...”

“Yeah Will?”

Buffy watched as Willow moved over to one side of her bed then patted the empty spot.

“Stay with me... for a little while?”

Buffy got up from the bed, moved the blankets down and slid next to Willow. She smiled as Willow snuggled up against her, draping her arm around her stomach, and resting her head on her chest.

“Better?” Buffy asked, smiling.

“Oh, yes. Much.”

“Will... I love you.”

“I love you too Buffy.”

Content in a way she could not describe, Buffy closed her eyes and let the world fend for itself... for a little while.

 

The End.


End file.
